Royal Guard
by Midnight lightening
Summary: Earth bull au where Jason is caputured by the guards


Earth bull au

Written for hurt and comfort april challenge

Prompts Sacrifice, Motion sickness and blood loss

Jason when he first arrives in Atlantis, he is captured by the Atlantiean guards

It was dark... The floor was damp and dirty with dust inches thick and something cold was cutting into his wrists.

Where was he?

He didn't remember coming here... His head throbbed; it felt like a thousand fireworks were in there, exploding in his brain. His mind was foggy, and he couldn't quite remember anything that might tell him why - and how - he was in that room.

What was that room?

It was cold, he knew. There was no light. Something was around his wrists. He tugged experimentally at the rusty chains that dangled from the shackles, and found them attached to the wall. This... This was a cell. A prison… A dungeon.

Long confident footsteps walking towards him and then Jason heard the prison door creak open. Two armed guards entered the room. Both the guards dressed in blue and carried sharp swords.

"Where am I?" the confused brunette asked the guards. A strong blow was delivered to his chest that made Jason go crashing down onto his knees. Jason's knees began to swell and bleed quite heavily due to the impact of hitting the stone floor. The world swayed alarming as a pained gasp escaped from Jason's lips.

"You have been arrested and accused with disturbing the peace of Atlantis, casing four attempts of vandalism and three attempts of theft. What do you have to say in your defence?" the guard slowly drawled a bored expression on his face.

"I don't know where I am, one minute I was on a ship and next there a bright light and I'm here in this city naked. Next people are shouting and chasing me. And there was a really strange two headed lizard that chased me. And everyone's talking really funny, Jason babbled as panic, worry and dread all rose up inside of him.

"You're in the dungeons of Atlantis where you will tomorrow go on trial for your crimes in front of the queen and the lord Heptarian where they will think of a suitable punishment for your crimes. "Atlantis as in the lost city… as in the city under the ocean… the city where everybody drowned", Jason rambled and grasped the armoured guards hands. Peering up into bright blue eyes of the solider, ad begged "please tell me am I dead did I die in that ship wreck". The swallow face turned into a mocking sneer, and said "the boys clearly mad." The other guard that was big and burly gave a glare of competent said "either that or he's delirious and concussed." The swallow faced guard sneered mocking "Well by tomorrow you'll properly be dead,… anyway sleep tight scum".

And with that the armoured guards left Jason alone with his thoughts.

Jason tossed and turned all night as fear and anxiety ran through him. This couldn't be a dream as the pain was much too real. Jason gasped for breath as a pained cough escaping from his lungs every so often due to the fact the guards had hit his chest hard enough that the ribs were either sore or cracked. However despite the sleepless night the harsh light of day came far too quickly.

Pythagoras hurried through the dark narrow streets of Atlantis. Tears flooding his big blue eyes as guilt flooded his heart. How could he leave Hercules in two days' time knowing that he was sentenced to die by the Minotaur as a sacrifice? How Hercules would live without him, who would take care of Hercules make sure he got home safe and pacify many of the gamblers of Atlantis.

An anxious frown on his pale face as he ran his fingers through his blond hair in worry as threated about his friends life and how the loss of himself would affect Hercules. Hercules would probably drink himself into an early grave. However if the gods had declared this to be his death, his fate then who was he to challenge the gods?

Even though Pythagoras couldn't help the fear rising up at him at the thought of such a gruesome death, as death by the Minotaur was truly a terrible way to die. The Minotaur would feast on his strip all flesh from your bones and eating you alive.

Pythagoras was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice when a long meaty hand reached out from the gloom and grabbed him.

Heptarian was bored as he sat next to his aunt Pasiphae judging all the prisoners of Atlantis. His aunt dressed in Atlantiean blue, her face showing no emotion as she passed judgement on all of the prisoners. The sweltering heat bathed everything in its path as people sorted to get out from the suns blistering rays. However the court room was cool, the cold tiles and stone walls giving the residents relief from the heat as fine thin curtains blocked out the suns rays. A guard stood to the right and announced the next prisoner. The guards dragged a curly haired brunette into the room and forced him to his knees. Heptarian felt a flicker of interest as this was new, most Atlanitains knew to kneel to the Queen and Lord Heptarian.

"You stand before Queen Pasiphae accused of disturbing the peace of Atlantis, casing four attempts of vandalism and three attempts of theft.", a guard announced the crimes to the court. There were predictably gasps of horror from various nobles who all come to the trail to be entrained and see Queen Pasiphae justice at work.

"This is madness, "Jason stuttered out to the court.

"Do you deny your crimes", Pasiphae said in a dark tone.

"Look I don't know what happen one minute I was on a ship and next I'm awake here on this beach and people are dressed really strangely and there this two headed lizard thing that started chasing me and next thing I know I'm waking up in these cells", Jason said and then fell unconscious in a puddle of his own blood.


End file.
